Jock Brogel
Bio | Image Gallery | Videos Jock Brogel is a clone trooper sergeant in the Grand Army of the Republic. Biography Kamino and Training CC-1428, nicknamed "Jock" for his jockey-like agility, was born on Kamino like all clone troopers around 32 BBY. There, he was given advanced flash training and put through experimental Republic Commando training, although he would remain a standard issue clone trooper. Life as a Gangster Shortly after graduating from the Grand Army of the Republic, Jock broke away from the army and became a gangster, mooching countless gifts off of people and using them to his advantage. In the Jedi Temple, he would hire women to romance him, giving him the small pleasures he desired. During this time, he met at least four women whom he would eventually marry (not at the same time). Each of them lasted about five days before collapsing due to the woman's desire for gifts, and wanting to change Jock's appearance to suit their needs. In order to help reconstruct his once-decent life, he took up a job at the Officer's Club as a comedian, where he gained success and earned furniture as payment for his entertainment. While he was looking for his next job in the Main Hall of the temple, he met Sargeant Jason. The two fought over secret information and SC, becoming vicious enemies that hated one another. After about a week of yelling at each other, Jock and Jason managed to become allies, and eventually best friends. Jason offered Jock a chance to fix his life and join his squad, the Galactic Marines. Also during this era of Jock's life, he met who would become one of his best friends - Aurra DarkRider. Though she was married, Jock had a romantic interest in her. However, she did remarry several times, but never to Jock. The two simply remained close friends during the course of his life. The Galactic Marines In order to get away from his old gangster reputation, Jock Brogel took his role in the Galactic Marines extremely seriously. His old flattop haircut was shaved off to the length of a buzz cut in order to get rid of his more reckless appearance. Very rapidly his act was changed, becoming a full-time soldier in only a matter of days. After about six months of time in the Marines, Jock's act was changed so profusely that Jason permitted him to start his own subdivision: the Galactic Marines Flash Squad (a nod to Jock's original squad, Flash Squad). During his time in the Marines, Jock met Rex Quantumshrieker while playing Galactic Forces. The two became very good friends. He then met Rex's "brother", Anakin Xenobomber. It was eventually discovered that Anakin and Rex were both women. Jock eventually fell in love with Rex, but learned that Rann Gravityrazor was married to Rex. Operation: Morpdust One of Jock's more advanced missions during his time in the Galactic Marines was chasing down the aggressive Dexter Morpdust, who had escaped Jason's military prison. In the quest to subdue the refugee, Jock's eye was scarred, leaving him with a 3" gash running from his brow to just below his eye (which was barely spared). Morpdust was eventually captured after a long chase through the prison. Jock was awarded the Medal of Valiance for his work. Marriage and Children Jock Brogel pursued his relationship with Rex Quantumshrieker even despite her marriage to Rann Gravityrazor. Through numerous affairs, their relationship got closer and closer, and they had to hide behind Rann's back by going into locked lots together to get time alone. After about a year of secrecy, Rex divorced Rann as he became angry and emotionally abusive to her. Rex and Jock then married. Due to the end of the Rann relationship, Rex and Rann's son, Rathe, became Jock's stepson. The two began to grow on each other and become particularly close. Four months later, Jock and Rex decided it was time to have a child of their own. After only one attempt, Rex became pregnant. Doomsday Lots Jock hastily finished several lots shortly after Doomsday was announced on the news. Each of the lots was then recorded with Jock's camera in order to insure his legacy would live on past Doomsday. Farewell to Shox On Doomsday, Commander Shox held a party at his lot to say goodbye to his friends. As one of his best friends, Jock made it a point to attend the event. Death When it was announced that the world was ending, Jock Brogel asked that Anakin Xenobomber and Rex Quantumshrieker attend what was going to be his suicide. He later determined that the Rex, the love of his life, should be the one to pull the trigger. She killed him, allowing him to be dead by his wife's hand rather than the end of the world's fate. Unknown Chronological Events * Jock was part of a squad named "Sith Fortress". It is unknown if this was before or after the Galactic Marines. * Jock begins to build his hotel, along with several other lots. Traits and Appearance Jock Brogel almost always had his hair in a black buzz cut accompanied by a chin goatee. Occasionally, he would sport a blonde Caesar haircut with no facial hair. He had a scar on his left eye from his time in the Galactic Marines. Information Lots Calm Public Inn (Ryloth) The Calm Public Inn was originally built as a hotel of Jock's own design, featuring panels as walls and flooring. The second floor actually served as the first floor (the actual first floor was the basement). He eventually tore it down and made it into a replica of Von Vonwalker's hotel. However, it featured structural issues and was torn down as well. Jock never rebuilt it. Hulking Sith Temple (Umbara) In more recent times, Jock began setting up a Sith temple on Umbara that featured rooms for his best friends, Anakin Xenobomber and Rex Quantumshrieker. There was a common area just beyond the walls of the temple that had gardens and benches. Massive Naval Camp (Iceberg Three) The Massive Naval Camp was built to directly correlate with the Mighty Republic Base. Jock designed it in order to put his son, Rathe, into the military as well as support his former squad, the Galactic Marines. It was built much later than anticipated, but was able to serve its purpose. Squads Flash Squad Flash Squad was the first squad that Jock led independently. The unit quickly reached the maximum number of members, and it was an extremely dynamic force in the Grand Army of the Republic. Jock eventually disbanded the unit and joined other squads. The Galactic Marines/Galactic Marines Flash Squad The Galactic Marines served as a turning point in Jock's behavior, leading him to be a better person. After a great deal of helpful service, he was granted permission to lead his own unit in the force. The Republic Elite Forces The Republic Elite Forces was Jock's final squad experience, going down with his squadmates in the end of the galaxy. Known Military Operations The Galactic Marines * Operation: Morpdust * Various Undercover Sting Operations The Republic Elite Forces * Umbaran Colonization Operation Videos Aquatic Assault Mini-Game (Easy) Clone Wars Adventures|Jock in Aquatic Assault. (10.3.11) Hotel Grand Opening Clone Wars Adventures|Jock's hotel opening. (10.28.11) Highdive Clone Wars Adventures|Jock runs off a highdive. (2.2.12) Clone Wars Adventures - Jockey Convention|Rex Quantumshrieker, Anakin Xenobomber, and Jock Brogel as jockeys. Acquaintances Family * Echo Brightdrifter (Father) * Aurra Stormer (Mother) * Kyle30 Bloodnighter (Grandfather) * Celeste Bloodnighter (Grandmother) * Commander Shox (Brother) * Sargeant Jason (Brother) * Aurra Silverhawk (Sister) * Kell Shadowtower (Sister) * Rex Quantumshrieker (Wife) * AangHeart TheLegendary (Son) * Hondo Skycruiser (Son) * Anakin Xenobomber (Sister-in-Law) * Tiger Assassin (Brother-in-Law) Friends * Rann Gravityrazor * Lucas Gaga * Nick Bigwind * Bant Laserripper * Dexter Cruisemarker * Esvald Norgdamper * Alexander Havocmelter * Sev Colton * Avaro Farslider * Clyne Foster * Connor Gage * Desmond Katarn * Esvald Surfaceband * Garth Rockglider * General Jordin * Jock Tough * Luca Blackwalker * Rathe Primedriver * Rycar Kleexhitcher * Cyrine Kragrider Enemies * Dexter Morpdust * Nicole Drelbeamer * Darth Syrim123 Trivia * Before the marriage of Jock and Rex, Rex was his aunt. * Jock Brogel has never changed his name. * His favorite weapons are the duel blaster pistols, the Balnab Hunting Rifle, Bossk's Blaster Rifle, and Rako Hardeen's Blaster Rifle. * His favorite lightsaber is the Kashyyyk lightsaber. * Jock joined Clone Wars Adventures on January 26th, 2011. * Although he didn't beta test the game, Jock was present at the end of Clone Wars Adventures. * Jock's best friends are Rex Quantumshrieker, Anakin Xenobomber, Commander Shox, Sargeant Jason, Connor Gage, and Commander Ford. ** His worst enemy is Nicole Drelbeamer (aka Hesta Goldspyral). * His other profiles include Katnisss Everdeen and several others (Katnisss being his only female profile). * Jock's assigned temporary name was Luke Snowspeeder. ** He started out as a bald clone trooper. * He was only a non-member twice, and he eventually got a lifetime membership. * Jock's lots were his prized possessions. * His favorite games are Galactic Forces, Droid Programming, and Aquatic Assault. ** His least favorites are Stunt Gungan and Crisis Ziro, among others. * His favorite gear is Commander Burner's gear (excluding the helmet). * Jock's favorite pet is unknown. * His favorite mounts are the Mandalorian Speeder, Taun Taun, and Bantha. * He seldom accepts invitations from anyone not on his friend list. * When bullied or in a fight, Jock always wins. * His favorite lot is his replica of the Krusty Krab from SpongeBob Squarepants. * Jock is an excellent Card Commander and Card Assault player. Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:The Republic Elite Forces